


I Guess We're Getting It Painted

by Calliope Starling (CitrusApple)



Series: "I Guess We're..." (The Jaguar Tom Series) [2]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Jaguar "British Villains" Commercial, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Car Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingernails of steel, Jaguar Commercial, Jaguars, Love, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Tom has made me want a Jaguar, Tom is still a better ride than the car, smut glorious smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 18:56:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1952391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusApple/pseuds/Calliope%20Starling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The topic of choice for his interview leaves Tom all hot and bothered after remembering the night he had with you when he got to bring the Jaguar home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Guess We're Getting It Painted

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, dear readers, and lovely fans of Tom Hiddleston!
> 
> When I wrote "I Guess We're Taking It Home", I hadn't intended for there to be a sequel, of sorts. But the recent photographs taken of Tom with what is rumored to be his Jaguar gave me this idea.
> 
> If you haven't read "I Guess We're Taking It Home", you might want to do so. Click the "series" link up by the story tags for a quick way to find it.

“So the line I like most in that is Mark Strongs, cause he goes ‘we all drive Jaguars’” Jeremy Clarkson comments after playing the clip of one of the Jaguar British Villain commercials Tom was in.

“Yeah!” Tom laughs quickly in response.

“What it should be is ‘we all drive Jaguars… now’” Jeremy jokes.

“Right!” Tom manages to get out before he and the studio audience burst out laughing.

“So the car was your payment for doing the commercial, I hear.”

“It was, yeah. Actually, I had the option of picking a customized one from their newer lines, or I could take home the car I drove in the other ad; the one where I start out in the car park and then drive the car through the city.”

“And which one did you end up taking?” Jeremy asks.

“I took the F-type R from the ad.” Tom answers.

“Instead of the shiny new one?” Jeremy laughs.

“I was allowed to drive it home one night after we’d resumed filming for that evening. That was my wife’s first ride in the Jag, too. The drive only took about twenty, twenty-five minutes, but by the time we’d pulled up the drive, we… um…” Tom tugs at his collar as his thoughts switch over to what the two of you had done in the Jag that night. “We knew we just had to take it home.”

Jeremy chuckles. “Always good to have the lady’s approval, yeah? What made you decide in that short drive that you had to keep it?”

Tom gulps. “Well… we uh, enjoyed the smooth ride.” He remembers how he’d pushed into your centre, so wet. “The car just… glides. And the shock absorbers are fantastic. The car can really… uh…” He remembers how you’d bounced in his lap with his mouth on your breasts. “…be bounced around, and you don’t feel it.” _Dammit Hiddleston, get a grip_ Tom thought as he felt his cheeks blush. “And you know that little switch on the console that starts up the car?” Tom remembers how his thigh had bumped into the switch, causing the engine to rev up as he’d come so very, very hard into your warm mouth. “It really does change everything.” He rests his hands on his knees and clenches his thigh muscles, trying to get his blood to flow elsewhere. Sporting an erection on Top Gear? Oh, he’d never live that one down.

After the taping, Tom changes into the suit he brought with him because you are both going out to dinner with Luke and his partner. Coincidentally, it’s the same suit he wore for filming the night you took the Jag home. He hadn’t thought about it at the time, but then he hadn’t expected to be reminded about the events.

Tom has to wait for you to pick him up, so he talks some more with Jeremy; mostly about cars that were not his Jag that he had amazing sex with you in, thank god.

When you arrive about half an hour later, Tom bids a polite goodbye to Jeremy and dashes out of the building. He finds you right outside the doors, standing on the curb beside the white Jaguar. He stops in his tracks, almost causing someone walking by to run into him, when he sees what you’re wearing. You just happen to be wearing the same sweater and dress pants you had on the night you brought the Jag home.

The same outfit he’d watched you take off before you’d climbed back into the car to straddle him.

Tom mumbles an apology to the man who he’d blocked the path of and walks up to you.

“Hi, honey!” You say cheerfully as you pull Tom in for a hug and a kiss. “How did the taping go?”

“Great! Really great, darling.”

“Good! I can’t wait to see it! Listen, I know we were going to head over there to get a good parking spot and browse the shops for a while before dinner, but I left my phone at home, and I’d really like to go get it. Is that alright?” Tom nods. ”Great! Thanks, honey. Sorry about that. You seem anxious to get going, though. Would you like me to drive?”

“No, thank you, darling. I can drive.” Tom says, holding out his hand for the keys. He thinks that having to focus on driving will help cool down his arousal enough to hold him off until he gets you back home.

But as he gets in the driver’s seat and all the scenes flash before his eyes again, he realizes he was very wrong.

Tom looks down at the console and remembers how you’d pulled his legs over it before you’d put your head between them. He flicks the starter switch and remembers once more how his thigh had bumped into it when he came. He puts his hands on the wheel and remembers how hard he’d gripped it while his hands sought purchase.

He looks at you, watching as you admire the manicure you’d just had done a couple of hours ago while you were at the spa with your friends.

“Your nails look very nice, love.” Tom says as he pulls away from the curb.

“Oh, thank you, Tom!” you reply, once again admiring the glitter polish adorning your fingertips.

“They’d look nicer running down my back.” Tom said under his breath, but still a little louder than he’d intended.

“What was that, honey?”

“Oh… um… nothing, darling.”

“Tom, don’t do that. You know I hate that.” One of your major pet peeves was when someone said something and you missed it, but when you asked them to repeat it, they said “never mind”.

“Sorry, love.” Tom said with a sigh. “I said that your nails would look nicer running down my back.”

“Oh, is that all— wait, what?!” Your eyes widen.

“I said your nails would look—“

“Yeah, I heard you that time.” You glance down at Tom’s crotch and see the large bulge in his trousers. Suddenly compelled to touch him, you reach over, slide your hand under the waistbands of his trousers and boxer briefs, and feel his erection. Good god, he was granite.

Tom throws his head back a bit and groans loudly as you touch him. He recovers quickly, remembering that he is still driving and tries to focus on the road again.

“What kind of questions did Clarkson ask you in that interview?” you joke as you remove your hand from Tom’s pants.

“He asked about this car, actually.” Tom replies, his jaw tensing. He was failing at trying to keep his arousal in check.

“And that did it for you huh?” you ask, tongue in cheek.

Tom’s eyes flash to yours, and you gasp at his expression. There’s lust there, that’s for sure, but his eyes are darker than you’ve ever seen them be… when he wasn’t acting, at least.

“He specifically asked why we decided to take this car home instead of getting a new one. But I couldn’t tell him the real reason, now could I? I just ended up sitting there mumbling stuff about the car as all those images of us from the night we brought it home flooded my memory, and it was all I could do to keep from getting a massive hard-on on set.”

Your jaw drops, and you try to think of a response, but he continues.

“And you, darling… you come here to get me wearing the exact same outfit you were wearing that night. Your hair is also styled the same way.” He pauses to sniff the air. “You’re even wearing the same perfume. If I didn’t know better, I’d say you were conspiring with Jeremy to rev my engine.” He chuckles, but it’s dark.

“It’s only a coincidence, Tom” you say, unable to tell if he’s actually upset or not.

Tom looks over at you and sees your apprehension. “Oh, darling, I’m sorry! I’m not upset!” He takes your hand, pulls it up to his lips, and kisses it. I’m just a bit… frustrated” he says as he looks down at the still prominent bulge in his trousers.

You smile sheepishly as you blush. It always makes you feel good when Tom tells you how much you turn him on. “It really is just a coincidence, though” you say.

Tom gives you a small smile. “I know, darling.” Then he slips back into the dark, lustful state he was in a moment ago. “That doesn’t mean that I can just ignore the fact that you teased me so.”

Now you were getting turned on. He wanted to play this way, did he? You could play, too. “Oh, my… it’s getting rather warm in here.” You slowly pull off your sweater, revealing the camisole underneath it.

Tom has a hard time keeping his eyes on the road, and is thankful that home is not too far away, now.

“Hmm… still too warm” you say, slipping your shoes off before unfastening the top of your dress pants. Tom moans as you lift your bottom a little and slide your pants off of yourself.

“Oh, god… I’m pulling over.” Tom says as he starts scanning the road ahead of him for a place to park.

“Tom, we’re almost home. Besides, we’re not having sex inside the car again. Not after last time.”

“But…” Tom starts, but you cut him off.

“We’re not, unless you would like to be the one to take the car to the body shop this time, and try to make up some explanation as to what that stain was and how it got there.”

Tom’s jaw clenches and his grip on the wheel tightens. You start to wonder how far you can push him. Remembering the events from that night yourself, you decide to use his words against him.

“I’m sorry, sweetheart. We’ll be tangled up in the sheets soon enough” you tease, quoting him almost correctly. Then you reach over and slip your hand under his trousers and underwear again, hoping you’ll find what you’re looking for. Tom starts panting heavily as he feels your hand on him. You are anything but disappointed as your first two fingers slide up his erection to the tip and come back out slick with his arousal. “But… maybe I’ll just have a little taste to whet my appetite.” You put your fingers in your mouth, moaning as you taste him on them, licking them clean.

Tom can’t take any more. He practically floors it the rest of the way home, which was luckily only a few blocks. He presses the button on the remote clipped to the visor to open the garage door as he pulls the Jag into the driveway. After parking the car in the garage and shutting off the engine, he presses the button again and the garage door closes. You both get out of the Jag, but you turn around to retrieve your clothes from the floor of the car.

“Leave them.” Tom says as he walks around the front of the car to your side.

“I need to get them in the laundry—“

*SMACK*

You gasp as your sentence is cut short by Tom giving you just slightly more than a love tap on your ass.

“I said… Leave. Them.” Tom commands.

You drop your clothes back onto the floor of the car. Tom reaches around, places his hand on your chest, and pulls you up so you’re standing with your back to him.

“I told you I couldn’t ignore the fact that you’d teased me. So what do you do? You continue to tease me, and deny me the release I crave.” Tom licks along the back of your ear, making you shudder. “I think a bit of teasing you would be a fitting… *SMACK* …punishment. Wouldn’t you agree?”

You cry out with the smack on your ass. Tom’s never spanked you before, but you realize you don’t mind it one bit.

Tom slips out of character for just a moment as he caresses your bottom with his hand, soothing the area that was already starting to redden. “Is this okay, darling?” he asks, planting soft kisses on the side of your neck.

You nod. “More than.”

“You tell me if you need me to stop, alright?”

“Okay.”

The second Tom gets your permission, he slips back into the character you start thinking you should refer to as “Jaguar Tom”.

“Now, where were we? Oh yes, I believe I asked you a question.” Tom reaches forward to shut the car door, then walks you forward and presses you up against it. “I asked you if you thought a bit of teasing was a fitting punishment for getting me all revved up. Do you agree?”

“Yes, Tom” you sigh.

Tom growls lustfully at your response. “I still love the way that sounds coming from your pretty mouth. Say it again” he commands, hands moving up to unclasp your bra.

“Yes, Tom” you repeat as he slides your bra off you and places it on the hood of the car.

“Perfect. That’s perfect, darling.” Tom says while taking off his suit jacket and tie, then putting them on the hood of the car along with your bra. He presses himself up against your back and cups your breasts in his hands. “God, your breasts are great.”

You moan, folding your arms on the car in front of you and resting your head on them.

“No, darling. I want to hear you.” Tom says, taking a handful of your hair and tugging enough to lift your head up from your arms. You let out a shuddery breath at the feeling. “That’s my girl” he whispers into your ear, taking your breasts in his hands again and rubbing each nipple between a thumb and forefinger.

“Tom!” you cry, leaning your head back to rest on his shoulder. You feel his still clothed erection pressing against your backside through his trousers. “You have far too many clothes on, Sir” you say as your hand reaches back behind you, attempting to find his zipper.

*SMACK*

“Ah!”

“I’ll decide who has too many clothes on, darling.” Tom says, soothing the sting on your bottom with his hand again. “You’re still the one who has too many on, wouldn’t you say?”

“Yes, Tom” you answer, even though you only have your panties left and Tom still has on his shirt, trousers, socks, shoes, and underwear. That’s just unfair.

Tom grunts his pleasure at the phrase. “That’s correct, love. You do.” And with that, he rips your panties off you and throws them on the ground.

You swear, since you met this man, you’ve gone through more underwear than ever before, for one reason or another.

“But I suppose I can even things a little.” Tom says, and takes his shirt off, adding it to the pile on top of the car. He presses up against your back again. One hand goes to fondle a breast; the other slides down your stomach and to your centre, fingers teasing your folds. You mewl as he gets dangerously close to your clit, but doesn’t touch it. You feel Tom’s erection pressing against your backside once again. Your centre is throbbing, aching for him; you’re desperate to have him inside you.

“Thomas… please… I want you. Take your clothes off, please” you beg.

Tom chuckles and nibbles your ear as he continues his ministrations. “You beg so wonderfully from that pretty mouth.” He steps back again and removes all the rest of his remaining clothes, placing them all atop the car. Then he presses up against you again, hands back on your breasts, kneading them roughly. His erection slides between your spread legs, gliding easily with your wetness, but he doesn’t enter you.

Not being able to resist another tease, you start slowly closing your legs, adding to the friction he’s feeling.

Tom starts breathing heavily. “Oh, god… oh my god, love.” A few more thrusts bring him to the same height his arousal had reached in the car, and he realizes he really cannot wait any longer. He lets go of your breasts and backs up again. “Come here” he commands, gently taking your wrist and leading you around to the front of the car.

“Here, Tom? We could just go to the bedroom.”

“I can’t wait anymore”. Tom says. He starts to push you down onto the bonnet of the car, but puts an arm around your back so you don’t have a hard landing. He climbs atop the bonnet, leaning over you.

You scoot a little bit farther up the bonnet so you won’t slide down. Tom follows you, leaning over you once more. He takes your face in his hands and kisses you hard. He slides his tongue into your mouth, making it dance with yours. You reach down to stroke his erection, but he stops you by grabbing your wrists and pinning them down above your head.

“I told you I couldn’t wait anymore. Spread your legs. Now.” Tom commands.

“Yes, Tom” you sigh, spreading your legs for him.

Tom smiles wide. “You’re positively dripping, darling. Is that all for me?”

“Yes, Tom. It’s only for you.”

“My perfect girl. God, I love you.” Tom says. He enters you in one quick move, leaving you breathless. “Do you want me to fuck you, darling?”

“Oh, god, yes, Tom!”

Tom continues to hold down your wrists as he starts thrusting, his pace already much faster than what he normally starts with. He bends his head down to nip at your neck, sucking hard.

As hot as having your arms pinned down is, you also really want to touch Tom. “Tom… I want to touch you” you say.

“Now, I know you can ask more prettily than that.” Tom says, moving his head down to one of your breasts, sucking hard on your nipple.

“Ah! Tom, please… please let me touch you!”

“Good girl.” Tom says, releasing your wrists. He wriggles one hand behind you to rest on your back, and puts the other hand behind your head, gathering you close.

You wrap your arms around his neck and begin lifting your hips to meet his thrusts. Tom changes the angle of his hips and thrusts into you harder, hitting that spot inside you that makes you see stars. “Tom!” you cry out.

“That’s it, love. I want to hear you call out my name.” Tom suddenly starts thrusting hard at an almost brutal pace, causing you to shout out with pleasure. “Do you like it when I fuck you?”

“Yes, Tom!”

Tom pants heavily, beads of sweat starting to form on his brow. “Do you like it when I fuck you as hard as I can?”

“Yes, Tom!” You feel your climax building, the pleasure rapidly coiling within you.

“Do you want to come for me, darling?” Tom asks. You can feel his erection growing inside you, signaling that he’s very, very close. He’s gritting his teeth as he tries to hold back.

“Yes, Tom!”

“Then, come, darling!”

“C—Close! I… I’m…”

“Come for me! Right now! COME! NOW!”

“YES… TOOOOOOOM! YES, TOM, YES! TOM, YES! TOOOOOM!” you scream at the top of your lungs, hands falling from his neck to the bonnet of the car. Your walls clamp down hard on Tom’s cock as your orgasm hits you with amazing force. You dig your nails into the shiny surface of the car, scratching a path as you pulse around Tom.

“I… I’m gonna… AHHHHHHH!” Tom shouts as he comes almost painfully hard. His back arches, his lids flutter, and his body trembles as he spills his seed deep inside you. He pulses for a good minute before finally collapsing on top of you, moaning with relief into your neck.

You hold Tom close, running your free hand through his hair as he pants softly against your skin. You kiss the top of his head which finally causes him to lift his head up to look at you.

“You are absolutely amazing, darling.” Tom says before giving you a sweet, soft kiss. “Was that alright? I hope I didn’t—“

You cut him off by kissing him again. “Tom, it was perfect. I loved it. And I love you. I love you so much.”

“I love you too, my precious girl. I’m so happy I married you.” Tom lifts himself up and climbs off the bonnet. He starts to offer you his hand to help you up, but stops as he looks down to where you’re lying, eyes widening. “Shit!”

“Tom? What is it?" You sit up, looking at him.

“Um… darling? You know when I said your nails would look better running down my back? Well, I think you should have taken my advice on that one.” Tom says.

You look down at the car and gasp at what you see. You’d managed to scratch long marks into the white surface when you came, your nails having dug deep enough to scratch through layers of paint.

Tom puts a hand to his face and rubs his chin. “My back would have healed, but… um… that’s not going to.”

You pull your legs up to your chest and hide your face behind your knees, tears starting to form. You’re afraid to see Tom’s reaction right now. “I’m so sorry, Tom!” you sob. “That’s the second time I’ve done something to ruin your car!”

Tom isn’t actually upset. He even covers his mouth to stifle a chuckle. He feels bad that you feel bad, but he finds the déjà vu, sort of, to be quite amusing. He comes over to you and pulls you up off the Jag, hugging you tight. “It’s alright, darling. It’s just a car. And it’s our car, not just mine.

You bury your face in his shoulder and sniffle. “But you drive it more than me.”

“That’s true, but it still belongs to both of us, so we’ll have to do something about it. Now, I was thinking… I was never that fond of the color white for the car, anyway. And since those scratches have to get fixed regardless, then…”

You look up at Tom, wiping your eyes and waiting for him to finish his sentence. “Then what, Tom?”

Tom sighs. “Then… I guess we’re getting it painted.” He purses his lips together tight, trying to stifle a laugh.

Your jaw drops for a bit before you start laughing so hard, Tom has to catch you before you double over. Tom’s hold on his lips finally breaks, and his signature “Ehehehe!” echoes through the garage.

 

****Several months later****

 

Tom pulls up to the High Rise set in his now black Jaguar, shaking his head with a laugh as he sees the huge line of fans that have lined up along the fence, waiting for his arrival. He’ll never quite understand why there’s so much fuss over him, but he loves his fans, and he always does what he can to make them happy.

He parks the car and walks up to the line of people who are all cheering and shouting out his name. He pulls a sharpie out of his pocket and greets the first fan as the security guards monitor everything.

A few fans later, he greets a fan who tells him she saw him on Top Gear, and loved his interview with Jeremy Clarkson.

“Well, thank you.” Tom says politely.

“But you’re driving a black car. I thought you said on the show that you took home the white one you drove in the commercial?” she asks.

“Oh, um, this is the same car. Uh… there was a bit of an accident and I had to get it re-painted. I just chose to get it painted black this time.”

“Oh, no!” the fan exclaims, clearly concerned at Tom mentioning an “accident”. “What happened to the car?”

Tom thinks for a moment before answering. “A very passionate being with newly manicured nails happened to it” he finally said, leaving the girl and the nearby security guards very confused.


End file.
